Echo Hall
__TOC__ Welcome Updates summaries will be updated soon Background These Lords, Ladies, Knights, Earls, and the Gods are the unwavering Echonians who light the Hall up daily with their presence, their swords drawn with pride as the music of the ancient ones echos through. We pan the scene to see Perfec7, selling Plushies to all who would like a Plushie, Hannah over by the Harp plucking away- her song mesmerizes the peasant passerby, mystic0magic magic'ing mystically in the corner- he summons prosperity to all who enter, Eudy the Z-made dragon panda nuzzling, huggling, glomping, pouncing, snuzzling and snuggling a multitude of cantankerous ragamuffins, or rather - Knights, at the entrance, ZeeKing presiding over it all, Carys and Flood looking down from their godly thrones. Below is a tribute to them and the others, who are'the Hall. ''We are the Echonians' 'We are legion' And now, a brief description of the people who reside in the Hall. The gods, the morons, the liars, the awesome regulars, the trolls. And just the plain WEIRD. Regulars CarysMoo(AKA Caruhi) Goddess. Flood Flood is still alive, is always alive, and will never, ever die. Apologies. ass Cryptosporidian I STUDY LOADS TO GET As IN HISTORY HURR HURR Hannah730 Welcome to MatchGame! So you’ve put in an inquiry about contestant #4, Hannah, eh? Well, lets tell you all about her! *Please direct your attention to the monitor Hannah is the Goddess of Echo Hall, other wise classified as a Z-Made Wolfie dragon, or Z-stalker. Often caught making music with her harp, violin, piano, or even voice in panda tower or possibly screaming loving profanities whilst snuzzling a fellow echonian, she is most definitely of the rare sort. She is married to Eudy(a Z-made panda dragon), SkullyYaY, Kayyisbored, and a variety of other echonian ladies. You may also know her as the pyro maniac starter of the “Great Fire of Echo Hall of 2009”, leaving the ruins which now make up Panda Tower- or perhaps you have noticed the hand crafted guillotine by the front door to Echo Hall? Built with her bare, bleeding, hands. Hannah obsesses over shiny objects and Z. At times, you may find her quite blunt, welcome to Hannah-land where the love is tough, but better than you can find in the entire milky way galaxy. How was she created, you may ask? Hannah, being the wolfie dragon that she is was spawned by Z, yet Claire(Valcero) claims to be her mother. This can only lead to one conclusion: lab partners. EudyGeekLover Eudy. Yewdy. Oody. Ewdy. EGL. Apparently, she loves geeks. A frequently seen member of Echo Hall, Eudy is a common user of ":3" and good friends with most of the regulars. She joined Kongregate on September 22, 2009, and has been Eudying around ever since. She also loves her vibrating electric panties. Kirby97(Is now known as Mr Kribbles) Updated summaries will be updated as soon as possible Sunngami Updates summaries will be updated soon Mystic0magic Updates summaries will be updated soon Mario bbi i mis u Zshadow - Past Owner Zshadow is the coolest room owner you could ever wish for. He's laid back, cool, funny, and is fantastic at swaying gracefully in the wind. He's a math and science nerd, but we love him for it. He has owned Echo Hall since February 2009, and has been a moderator since January 2009. He's been loyal to us ever since, even though he's rarely on. However, he is always present, and frequently talks telepathicly to Crypto, saying, 'I'm watching you.' Omnipresent Freak XD <3 Zshadow, may you live long (not that he's not old already<3), and pros Endoa Updates summaries will be updated soon Fuzzypickle15 Complete retard, reversetroller and generally stupid person. Considering fuzzy is the one who typed this, it is not offensive. SwampFox1(and his many aliases) Im old enough to be on kong. haha, i am very antisocial... so i will most likely be found spamming the hell out of people with better kong. I am Atomic's sittin' tree, along with being a punchin' bag for others. Im sittin in a van in someones dream while they laugh as i play cards with a fat italian midget named Pedro. TheAtomicBomb If you want to know anything about me, talk to me. lrn2lifeoninterwebz Saintsrow32 That silver-tongued bastard at the bar flirting with your girlfriend. Plus, I'm also like, the onl black guy ON THE INTERNET. GET ON MY LEVEL, KIDDIES. Heyhey23 MafiaPrincess: I love my lesbian orgies with MafiaPrincess Endoa: I heard you like Heyheys, so we Heyheyd your Heyheys so you can Heyhey while you Heyhey? For the Alliance! Hooollaa~ Name is Heyhey23 :) I love Hot Topic I love to Run I love cheese I LOOOVVVEEE anime I also love manga Im super outgoing Im Mexican a proud bishhes :3 I love orange I LOVe Cross Country I hate country music I like to make food :3 so to cook I love Coldplay, The Beatles,Queen,some Korenpop/Japanesepop and other music types beside country….yuck. I love Kirbys curly sexy hair ;3 <3 Hit me up at my home Echo Hall (: now..GOAWAY :D! Vash103 Wont let this be edited by Swamp/Spect Themeeper I’m a senior in high school, and might have to go to public school for my final year…do your homework so you don’t end up like me! Supposedly brilliant HA! Guess what, I also like to ramble. working on playing the drums, guitar, piano, and flute… i also sing for church umm… idk! Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners